ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: "Mommy's Very Angry!"
(Back at the caravan lab, Spike Taylor and the warriors are looking after the baby Kentrosaurus and Allosaurus.) * Spike Taylor: Hey, Linma, nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet. * Linma: Are they? You know, I hadn't even noticed. And, uh...how is the Stegosaurus doing? * Wenra: He's doing great! I love working with that big guy. * Dejan: Keep the stats coming, Malcolm. I'm on a roll today. * Denra: Stego and Kentro are like brothers. * Sarla: (opens the door, looking panicked) 2319! WE HAVE A 2319! (The warriors leave Denra behind and head out of the van, sounding the alarm, which has a Camptosaurus bellow sound effect, as they leave.) * Male Announcer: Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! (Elsewhere, Kinsa, Darna and Melja are filming a battle between the female Kentrosaurus and a male Ceratosaurus, tamed by Laura from the Alpha Gang. The warriors arrive.) * Kinsa: Watch it, Steggy girl. That Ceratosaur is a big one. * Melja: How tough is it? * Kinsa: I don't know. * Darna: Duck and cover, Kentro! * Dejan: Oh, not this Alpha Gang girl. * Spike Taylor: Mommy's very angry. (The Kentrosaurus bellows at the Ceratosaurus, who roars back at her. Sarla pulls out his card.) * Sarla: Crystal Break! (A number of sharp crystals form around the Kentrosaur's body.) * Melja: Stand back. * Darna: Careful. (The Kentrosaurus rams into the Ceratosaurus, knocking him down and defeating it with a stab with her thagomizer. They shield themselves as blood flows out of the predator. The carnivore vanishes along with the cards that Laura is holding. Laura runs away.) * Dejan: All clear. Situation is 9-9-0. Ready for decon. * Linma: Hey. Thanks, guys. That was a close one. * Denra: OK. (Denra grapples Foolscap with his gun as he sees him, pulls him in and electrocutes him with his tazer, then makes a slit on his neck with his dagger before he heads back to the van. The people cover their ears as Foolscap's scream is deafening.) * Dejan: OK, people. Take a break. We have to shut down for half an hour and reset the system. * Linma: An entire ambush attack out of commission? What else can go wrong? (They too head back to the van, the others behind them. The movie freezes and databases show up.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) The evidence for encounters such as these is incredible. Fossil finds of 2005 directly link these two great animals in battle, revealing the unmistakeable signs of injury. A Stegosaurus back plate was discovered with a U-shaped bite taken out of it, a bite mark that fitted the Allosaurus's jaws perfectly. Even more amazing was an Allosaurus vertebra. It had a massive impact wound, the wound appeared to have been made by a stegosaur's thagomizer. The blow being so powerful it punched a hole in the bone of the Allosaur's spine. What's more incredible is that the injured bone shows signs of healing. This Allosaurus survived. The balance of power between predator and prey is a fine one. Prey continually evolve different strategies to avoid predators. Both with their bodies, like Stegosaurus, and their behaviour like Camptosaurus. (Meanwhile, Seth and Rod were caught by Zoe Drake and are placed in a gas chamber.) * Rod: Holy smokestack. * Zoe Drake: What a spot to get out of? Right, Seth. There are only two ways to get outta there. 1, I let you out and 2, you jump. You still intend to free us if we can stay afloat for an hour? Oh, dear me. Surely you don't think I'd joke about such a serious matter as that, do you? No. Oh, time to start filling the tank. * Seth: But that's gas. * Zoe Drake: I do believe you're right. But then who said anything about water? * Rod: But you can't float in gas! * Zoe Drake: No. But you can drown in it. * Helga: Oh, Zoe, that's a dirty trick. * Zoe Drake: Oh, forget it, Helga. You didn't really think I was gonna pass up a chance like this did you, my peerless pair? Play traitor to all my principles and friends? Oh ho ho, no. Ah, but one last word of advice: don't stir it up. * Rod: Too narrow in here to use the Bat-rope. * Seth: There's nothing for them to catch on. And she's neutralized the rest of the stuff in Dr Z's utility belt. * Rod: What are we going to do? * Seth: Unless there's someone to help us. I don't know. (The cliffhanger appears as Zoe watches the two Alpha Gang members in the gas chamber. Helga was sad to see this. The gas almost covers Seth and Rod completely.) * Denra: (voiceover) But help from where? Not Zoe Drake, certainly! And no-one else knows where they are! Is this the diva's crowning ninja? Find out tomorrow night - same time, same channel! But be prepared - no help is likely to come! (The movie fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Lost World Category:Fight Scenes Category:Cliffhangers